


Just a lil post-canon vrains one-shot

by Athaliaalex



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaliaalex/pseuds/Athaliaalex
Summary: Yusaku's pov of what was happening in those months after series 3 when he just kinda isolated himself from all his friends
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just a lil post-canon vrains one-shot

“Hey… its been 3 months dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Shoichi paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “We all miss you, just come down to the stand at some point? Please? Like you haven’t even met Jin yet and-”. Yusaku clicked off the voicemail. It felt like Shoichi and Takeru had sent him a message just like this almost every day for the past 3 months or so, he’d lost track of time, so maybe they had. It was nice that they cared but almost bittersweet, he didn’t understand as to why they would still care after how much he’d been ghosting them. 

Ever since that day, Yusaku had been trying to bring Ai and Roboppy back. Of course, Roboppy would be reasonably simple, as for Ai, not so simple. He couldn’t fix Roboppy yet though because he wanted to wait until Ai was back too, and could give Roboppy free will. Seeing Roboppy the way they were before would just remind Yusaku of what he couldn’t do and who he failed to save, so he planned to wait until they could both be revived together. 

But we’re thinking too far ahead. How could Ai be brought back? Yusaku was willing to rewrite Ai’s code line-by-line, or even put himself through the lost incident again, because Ai was a part of him, like Shoichi or Takeru, the difference is that Ai had nobody left, just like Yusaku. 

Takeru’s texts and calls always mentioned Kiku, Shoichi’s always mentioned Jin. Yusaku was happy for them, of course he was, he just didn’t want to intrude on their peaceful new world. Besides, Yusaku has his own person to fight for, so unlike everyone else, his fight was yet to be won. 

He couldn’t help but mutter the words as he stood up from the place he had been sat for the last hour or so, “Why me?” And that’s fair enough. Why wasn’t his fight over, after over ten years, did he not deserve the happiness that his peers were getting? Why was he different? Why was he the exception? 

He glanced over at Roboppy, with a program right next to them, ready to be set up and ready to be brought back. Did he want to bring them back now? To live exactly the way he did before he started to fight the Hanoi? Or did he want to get back to working on how to bring back Ai? He sighed, there wasn’t that simple an answer. There's no way of knowing if he even could bring Ai back, no matter how much he tried. 

“Godamn it why does this have to be so damn complicated?” he said, trying not to shout because there’s thin walls in his apartment and he wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear. Despite this being one hell of an emotional and complex issue, crying and shouting might get him a noise complaint. 

“Why me” he muttered again. Why did he have to still be human? They’re so irrational with their uncanny ability to get sad whenever they miss people. He didn’t even need to be human. He could’ve fused with Ai. Why on earth didn’t he fuse with Ai? 

He barely noticed as he walked out of his apartment door, probably the first time in a while he’s done that. Was he even wearing shoes? Who knows. He’d been in there too long so perhaps getting fresh air and taking a walk was what he needed to stop being like this. 

He wants to bring Ai back, but like, its been 3 months, morale couldn’t be much lower. He knows that he ought to speak to Shoichi or Takeru, or even Aoi or Ryoken. It just feels strange and well, he just can't. He was never a social person, how’d you think he dealt with not talking to anyone for quite a large part of them 10 years. 

Talking to them, any of them, at this point, would quite simply be too awkward. He couldn’t. Nope. Not today. He hadn’t even got out of the building when he turned around and went back upstairs. 

“Why me,” he said one final time as he closed the door of his apartment again and sat down at his computer. He was going to try again, to revive Ai. He’d decided he ought to get started because he’d already had 3 months with no results so far and he didn’t even know where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this was straight up just written for a discord server challenge thing, but its better than most things I write so umm... I kinda wanted to post it :/  
> oh well, it's just a one-shot anyways


End file.
